Nevermore (ending remix)
by CookieChip
Summary: A revised version of the Nevermore ending I wrote for a contest awhile back.


**_A/n: Just to let you know, I wrote this for a contest before Angel was even in stores. _**

**_Nor do I claim any rights to Nevermore and the characters . James Patterson gets all the credit. _**

**_This is just fan made. I don't profit from it. _**

**_Hope you enjoy! :D_**

* * *

Restless, I turn over to gaze up at the dark ceiling. I was too comfy, my mind too scrambled to make any sense. I couldn't tell what was real anymore.

Turning to my side, I stare at the two sleeping figures, knowing for certain that this was real. One sleeping in the bed on the other side of the small room, Nudge, and the other, Angel, slept curled against my side. One of her hands held tightly unto my shirt, just as she used to when she was younger.

I ran a finger through her long blond curls, realizing that it was about time for all of us to get a hair cut again.

I envied her peaceful sleep, and for once they actually could sleep peacefully; without fearing for someone (or something in our case) breaking through the door, a bomb under the beds (although Gazzy and Iggy had checked the house before hand), and sadly the list goes on and on.

I sighed quietly. No matter how much I tried to push it away, the memory of staying in this very room with my half-sister haunts me with every breath.

Gently I pry Angel's hand from my shirt, and then swing my legs over the side of the bed, staying only a moment longer just to watch them sleep soundly before slipping out.

Every turn, every hall, every door is just the same as I remember. I walk past the bathroom where Dr. Martinez first saw my wings. The place where I was first loved and not judged, yet I pass by without even giving it a glance.

Moon light streamed through the window of the front door. I peeled back the curtain, watching as Iggy, even though was blind, stared up at the full moon.

My heart ached as I saw the grief on his face. Ella was the first true friend he has had apart from the Flock, maybe even a first love. But now he's lost so much.

We both have.

I manage to sit down before the memories from yesterday sear behind my closed eyes.

_"What have you done!?" Dr. Martinez screamed at me. _

_ All around fire blazed liked Hell's playground, as it slowly consumed the building._

_The Flock and I had tracked down a lab/warehouse up in northern Canada, the place where they took Angel after the Doomsday Group bombed Paris. _

_ Only now did I see the bigger part that Dr. Martinez played. She was the one behind the By-Half plan from the start. She was the one who intended to rule the Gen 77. She was the one trying to kill me, to kill the flock, and when she saw that it wasn't going to be possible she wanted us on her side, to follow. _

_ But she should of known that I wasn't the kind to take orders from anyone. _

_I stood at a distance as I took in this new person. _

_ Eyes half mad as she took in her burning kingdom, she wore a scowl that I thought I'd never see on her face while her hands clenched and unclenched at her side. Probably wishing it was around my neck at the moment…_

_ "Why Mom?" I asked cold and calm. Not as a question, but as an accusation. _

_I guessed they stored explosive chemicals here (Gazzy would love that) because the next instant I'm thrown unto my back hard by the massive impact. _

_ Dr. Martinez on the other hand, who was standing next to the second story guardrail, wasn't as lucky._

_ She now hung by one hand as she screamed at the fire raging below her. _

_"Mom!" I run over and try to grab her hand, but instead I feel the stinging pain as she clawed my cheek with a swipe of her other hand. _

_ "Get away from me you useless experiment!" She growled, her eyes burning with hatred. "You should of died the day you were created." _

_ "Yet I'm still going strong." I quip back. "Look around. What did you honestly think you'd gain from this?" _

_ My mom grunted, trying to get her grip on the metal rail. "People were running this world into the ground, someone had to take control." Her hand slipped and before she could even scream, I grabbed hold of her hand._

_She tried to punch me, but I caught her fist with my other hand, leaning down I said loud enough for her to hear over the exploding booms. _

_"You wanted power, but the cost was innocent lives. All those people in Paris, Jeb, Ari, Ella, Dr. GH, Chu, Bridget…even Dylan." My voice broke on his name. The stupid idiot had to play hero trying to protect me, and instead he got shot. I didn't feel sad – for now at least. I only felt the slow steady burn of hatred. "They were all just pieces to your game, and they're all dead because of you. Their blood is on your hands, Mom." I hissed out the last sentence. _

_ Dr. Martinez scowled. "Don't call me 'Mom'. You lost that title when you turned against me. Ella was the only one who stayed true." _

_ "Ella is dead because of you. You tried to make her a part of your little Gen. 77 and now she's dead."_

_ Realization dawned on her, and her eyes grew softer, more like her old self. "Dead." She barely whispered. _

_ I nodded, trying to blink the tears from my vision. There was no way I was going to cry in front of her anymore. _

_ But her tender loving moment only lasted for a second before her eyes switched back to rage. "Liar!" She screeched, she jerk her hand from mine, so fast that I didn't understand her actions until her fist punched my face. _

_ I jerk back, more out of surprise than pain, and released my hold on her._

_"Max!" She screamed, as her body fell towards the inferno below. _

_I had time to swoop in and save the day, but instead I watched her fall alongside her kingdom. _

I don't know when I started pacing through Dr. Martinez's empty house, I only knew that I wanted to get far away from the past and back to taking care of the Flock. I wanted to take them far away from all this mess, to keep them from ever being someone else's experimental piece.

I peeked into Gazzy's room, finding him tangled in the bed sheets. I left as silently as I came, making my way back to where Nudge and Angel still slept.

Five. Just the five of us now.

Fang left without a word. Not even giving me a chance to say goodbye, though it's probably better this way. I was never one for goodbyes.

_Peck! Peck! _

My body tensed, as I heard the strange noise coming from the window. I knew we couldn't just disappear this easily, and I stood there debating whether I should raise the alarm when a familiar voice drifted up from the night air.

"Max!" He hissed loud enough for me to hear.

I pull back the curtains and barely make out his dark form in the night, his black wings stretched out, streaked silver in the moonlight.

He gave me one of his rare half-smiles that always lit up my world, and I returned it.

Make that six of us.


End file.
